deathroadtocanadafandomcom-20200214-history
City
Cities are common looting locations that are dotted with multiple buildings. The majority of the buildings are apartments and residences that house objects as common house weapons, and there is usually a focal building that is chosen by the player prior to stopping at the city. They are distinct from ordinary Always Be Looting events in that they have their own separate location deck and unique event titles, but certain ABL locations have layouts that follow similar generation rules, such as Commercial Row, Small Suburb, and Giant Animal. Common Locations Apartment With "HELP" Banner (HELP ME) Normal house with an additional Character that can be rescued. Success triggers the Rescue Successful! text. Apartment With "BARK" Banner (BARK! BARK!) Normal house with a rescue, there is a Dog instead of a Human. Rescuing a dog either allows you to recruit them or set them free, which gives the team a morale boost. Arcade (Quarter-Eater Arcade) Arcade's are full of arcade machines, one of which is unique-looking and can be played by one survivor in the party to improve their shooting skill. Playing on the arcade machine will also result in a few hours passing, usually turning moving the time into the late hours. High mechanical skill also allows them to dismantle the arcade machines for Gas. Athletic Store (Sports & Jorts) Houses sports weapons as Baseball Bats, Cricket Bats, Tennis Racket, Oars, and Air Horns. Bar (Moe's Pub) Contains Pool Cues, Bottles, and one sleeping character that can be rescued, after waking them up. There is also a Love Tester that can raise morale or lower morale, depending on it's usage. Bookstore (Bookatorium) A simple store full of shelves and heavy books that can be thrown at zombies. One of the books can be collected which the party will later read when they leave the area. The book improves stats of all party members, depending on which book it is. * Complete Guide to Lifting - Strength * 1001 Exercises Anywhere - Fitness * Moron's Guide to Surgery - Medical * The Handyman's Bible - Mechanical * The Science of Shooting - Shooting Camp Supplies Shop (Camper's Depot) Contains a variety of items, such as Hatchets, Fishing Poles, and a small amount of Food. Coffee Shop (Apocalypse Coffee) A shop mostly barren of loot but with a coffee machine in the back of the room. Interacting with the coffee machine gives the lead character the option to drink coffee. Drinking coffee will make the character "Coffee'd Up", giving them a boost to Dexterity and combat stats, and will also cancel out the "Tired" status effect. Drinking coffee again will replace "Coffee'd Up" with "Sick", dropping morale and replacing the stat buffs with a temporary Fitness debuff. A single character can only drink coffee two times, but the process may be repeated with everyone in the party. A character with a high enough (5 minimum) Mechanical stat is given the option to "Mess with the settings" and make the perfect cup of coffee. The character gains morale and a permanent Dexterity increase in addition to the normal coffee buffs. After this, the machine breaks and cannot be used further. Convenience Mart (Shop & Go) A small store which contains a few basic items such as food, medicine, and ammo, and usually has a few dangerous gas tanks. Aside from a bathroom with potential toilet loot and a closet that might contain a random item. Furniture Store (Furniturarium) Contains a large amount of throwable furniture with abnormally high durability, suitable for high-Strength characters. Furniture ordinarily bolted down (e.g., bathtubs, sinks, toilets) is already free from the floor, consequently lowering the Strength requirement to lift them. Has no loot to speak of except from restroom toilets and a low chance of food from a store shelf. Grocery Store (Fud-E-Meyers) Contains some shelves lined with food, as well as food scattered about in other rooms. Often, cooking utensils are also present, such as spatulas, knives, meat cleavers, and frying pans. Gun Shop (Gun*Stop) Contains a reasonable amount of ammo, and a couple guns such as Shotguns, Pistols, or Cowboy Rifles. Hardware Store (Ernie's Hardware) Contains various hardware store tools, such as screwdrivers, wrenches, hammers, mallets, shovels, and planks. Sometimes a Chainsaw or a Weed Whacker might be found here, along with a couple of cans of Gasoline. Infested Stronghold (Fred's Fort) / Lost Safehouse (Safe Here!) A large house with a reasonable amount of ammo, Weapons, and food, with a scaled up amount of Zombies to match the rewards. Medical Clinic (E-Z-Clinic) Similar to Hospital Raid, the clinic contains several medical furniture pieces, as well as weapons such as canes, scalpels, and healing spray. Several medical supplies can also be found. Office Building (iOmniTeleCorpCo/Dad and Sons/Dinkus & Sloan/Chillin' Villains Law/iniTech) The Office Building contains lots of desks and chairs which can be thrown around, along with a couple of toilet rooms and a restroom that may contain a bit of Food. Pet Shop (-Pet-Stuff-) Contains lots of bones and skeletons, along with 2-3 Dogs, which can be recruited with the Friend of Dog trait. Pharmacy (Smallgrens Drug) Similar to the grocery store, but is stocked with Medical supplies. Will only contain a couple of medical supplies on average. Police Station (Buttville Police) Smaller versions of the larger area police stations can be found and are mainly looted for the potential at decent, unbreakable weapons. A room filled with confiscated contraband will usually contain medical supplies, weapons as Otaku Katanas, Brass knuckles and shivs, firearms, and ammo. Other favorable finds around the station include the TactiCop Lite™ and nightstick weapons. Restaurant (Curry-To-Go/Spaghetti Only/Boiled Potatoes/Burgs Land/Meat and etc.) Restaurants contain a back room of food and a kitchen, making it a decent place to go to to resolve a shortage of Food. Sporting Goods Store (Supersporting) Contains sports equipment, including a combination of any number of hockey sticks, tennis rackets, baseball bats (including aluminium bats), and airhorns. Strength and Fitness Gym (Muscle! Bomb!! Gym!!) The gym may contain either a barbell for strength training or a treadmill for fitness training. Depending on a survivor's stats, there are settings for each that could either improve their stats or cause them damage. Umbrella Shop (Just Umbrellas) Contains umbrellas and beach umbrellas. Rarities Every city looting mission has a 10% chance to spawn either a rare location or a rare character (50% chance with the City Seeker Trait) alongside the advertised common location. These occurrences are unique to city missions and cannot be encountered otherwise. Rare Locations Anime Store The Anime Store is a shop building inhabited by four NPCs, Mort, Mark, Dave, and Clyde, all armed with Otaku Katanas and temporarily recruitable for the duration of the mission. Scattered on the floor are several Otaku Katanas, a destructible box of cosmetic Anime Girl masks (uses her Day 3 appearance when applied once and her Day 4 appearance when applied twice), and readable manga, which provides a +1 morale boost for characters with low Wits in exchange for one hour of the mission. Having an Anime Girl party member speak to one of the four NPCs will halt the progress of her anime transformation, keeping her at her current phase indefinitely (officially for 99 more days) without the threat of violently exploding. Conjectural Technologies Conjectural Technologies consists of a single room with a one-use Science Machine within, identical in function to the one found in the Ominous Labs ABL location or as part of the Kip's Science Machine rare trader. Department of Motor Vehicles Department of Motor Vehicles is an office-type building containing a machine for printing driver's licenses, complete with an unreasonably long queue of skeletons stretching out of the room and into a hallway. One character may use the last of the machine's resources to replace their expiring driver's license and "legally" change their name, with accompanying stat alterations. KiND oF A*LOT*O COMiCS KiND oF A*LOT*O COMiCS is a shop building similar to the Bookstore, containing multiple throwable comic books and one readable comic book in good condition which may be read by a single character for stat and morale gains upon exiting the mission. NUTZ '4' T0YZ NUTZ '4' T0YZ is a shop building containing rare novelty weapons, including Electric Guitars, Cardboard Tubes, Otaku Katanas, Pirate Cannons, Green Turrets, Red Turrets, Blue Robots, Red Robots, and Pukeyballs. Science Machine A lone, one-use Science Machine found in the basement of a generic building. The machine is functionally identical to the one found in the Ominous Labs ABL location or as part of the Kip's Science Machine Rare Trader. Secret Mansion An unmarked generic building that conceals a Mansion layout, complete with special weapon loot. Has regular lighting, unlike its ABL counterparts. Sewer Rodent A flooded and zombie-infested sewer accessible from a generic building. Tortuga may be found and recruited here, and his room has a number of supplies to be found. Toilet Heaven Toilet Heaven is a maze-like building that consists entirely of bathrooms, some of which may spawn medicine cabinets. There are also unique toilet-themed rooms, including a 9 toilet bathroom and a single toilet room. Toilets found in the unique rooms tend to hold certain supplies in certain quantities not otherwise found in normal toilets. Most notably, the lone toilet room will always offer a 10-food drop from its toilet. Secret Bunker A staircase down to a bunker found in a generic building, similar to Sewer Rodent, containing grenades and ammunition. W*Y*K Station W*Y*K Station is an office building that contains seven recruitable WYK-TV Skeletons and a number of anatomy-based weaponry. Rare Characters These characters are found loitering in unmarked buildings, usually ones with only one accessible room. They may not be found anywhere else. * Bogan * Fairy Queen * Cat Nest * Gordo * Herman * Panda * Rck Grmes Category:Locations